In the Blink of an Eye
by Terrasina Dragonwagon
Summary: [On permanent hiatus] Someone we all know quite well flees England during Voldemort's return to power. Rated PG13 for language.
1. The Decision

A/N: This is a new little thingie I came up with at around midnight a few nights ago when I was supposed to be asleep

A/N: This is a new little thingie I came up with at around midnight a few nights ago when I was supposed to be asleep. ::giggles::And for once, I don't think Sicily had anything to do with it. I haven't seen her in a while. ::grins:: I'm still trying to decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Anyway…um…yeah.

Summary: Someone…I won't tell you who yet…you'll find out in chapter, um, six, I think…has left England to get away from Voldemort during his return to power. Written in kind of a journal form---no speech until chapter six, either. Ah well. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Never has and never will belong to me. 

In The Blink of an Eye 

It's funny how time flies when your life is in danger. You can't blink, or your best friend'll die while your eyes are closed.

You can't look away, either. Try that and *you'll* be murdered while your back is turned. In these times, at the peak of You-Know-Who's reign, there's no one you can trust. I mean, look at what happened to James and Lily. 

That's why I have so few friends. Better to be friendless than to have your closest friend up and die on you—or betray you. I nearly left England because of it, too. Who would care? At this point, even Rita Skeeter has better things to think about. 

*Would* anyone miss me if I left? Okay, Mum and Dad would. And Harry. Maybe. After all, I *am* his *girlfriend*, aren't I?

Hah. Big fat fucking hah.

Anyway…where was I? Ah yes. Can't blink. Can't sleep, can't turn and look over your shoulder. Can't pause to take an extra breath or to get the mail. Too dangerous.

An owl just flew in my window. Doesn't look familiar, I guess it's one of Hogwarts'. I better see what it wants…

You know, I'm not really surprised. I think we all knew they would eventually have to close Hogwarts down. Too many deaths, I suppose. It'd be too easy to give the right password to the wrong person and end up with Voldemort breathing down your necks.

Hmm. Would you look at that. I actually thought his name. Am I really not afraid of him, or am I just trying to convince myself that I'm not a coward?

Maybe I *should* leave the country. Go to one of the Americas. I've heard the Reign isn't nearly as bad over there.

"You're only sixteen." People younger than me have gone out on their own and made it. "You haven't even finished school yet." It shut down, remember? "You can't go off on your own." I don't need protection anymore. In this time, I've learned how to take care of myself. "You're too young." I'll be seventeen in eight months. Nearly the age of consent.

They wouldn't let me go by myself. And that's all I want right now.

So I won't tell anyone. I'll simply leave a note, saying that I won't say where I'm going but that I'll be safe. That I might come back when the Reign is over. 

*Coward.*

You're running from your problems. When has that ever helped matters?

*Coward.*

They won't want me back. "You couldn't stand up to the danger. You aren't welcome here anymore." That's what they'll say.

*Selfish, spoiled brat.*

That does it. I'm going. America, yes. The United States. New York? California? Texas? Florida? Oh, it doesn't matter. Whatever's the cheapest. Can't afford to waste money on a place where I might make friends.

Read and Review!!!

GinnyWeasley


	2. Leaving...

Author's Note:  
Yo. Sorry it's taken so long to get this up-I never have time to type these things up, what with school and all. I'll try to get 'em up faster in future, though.  
  
And, as I said before, you'll find out who the speaker is in chapter 6. Don't ask me; I won't tell you.   
  
And if anything doesn't make sense (which a lot of this doesn't), I claim artistic license.   
  
Oh, and just a side note-this is an extremely short chapter. They get longer, I promise!  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
It all belongs to Her Potterness J.K. Rowling.   
  
  
Perpetual Darkness  
Chapter 2  
  
I left a note on my bed. I hope Mum finds it so she won't be too worried.  
  
The airport is amazingly crowded for being two in the morning. I wonder if it has anything to do with the Reign, or if this is just the way things are here in the Muggle world.  
  
It surprised me that New York City was one of the cheapest flights available. I guess because a lot of people go there to escape, or so I've heard.   
  
-------------  
  
This flight might not have cost much money, but it sure cost me my privacy. The guy next to me keeps trying to start a conversation with me, even though he's got a whole bunch of papers and crap with him so he obviously has work to do.  
  
I think it might (might? Who am I kidding, does) have something to do with my appearance. With the right clothes and makeup, I can pass for eighteen or nineteen. Old enough to buy a plane ticket and go through customs on my own. Old enough not to make anyone suspicious.  
  
Okay, this guy is really beginning to annoy me. And since we're 30,000 feet up in the air, it's not like I can tell him to bugger off.  
  
The ocean is so beautiful at night. Solid black, just like the sky, just like my life right now.  
  
I can see the city lights up ahead. I'm almost there. NYC, my new home. Yippee.   
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
See? I told you it was short. Blah. Review anyway. 


End file.
